


Say Something

by Kisho



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 01/25/16. Dean's mistake was staying quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> There's a strong possibility I'll continue this, but we'll see. Consider this an AU where Roman is divorced  
> Tumblr: Kishosky

It was rare for Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to be separated during work backstage. Usually, they were seen side by side discussing their battle strategy or which bar to hit after the show. So it didn't confuse Dean when people gave a second glance to him when he walked down the hallway alone. It was an odd sight. Not even Roman's cousins, the Usos, were seen near him.

Of course Dean had a perfectly good explanation as to why he was nowhere near the samoan, but that was none of their coworkers' business. In fact, Dean wanted to forget everything that had happened the night before. He could feel his cheeks burning just at the thought of last night.

Luckily for him, Roman stayed with his cousins, but Dean knew he couldn't avoid Roman forever. It wasn't as if Roman was trying to look for Dean, though. More than once, Dean had spotted Roman practically running the other direction when he noticed the former. It seemed the two had the same idea in mind.

Jey Uso's laugh echoed across the hall and stopped Dean right in his tracks. Quickly following was Roman's voice.  _Shit._ Right now was definitely not the time to speak to Roman. 

Dean ignored the odd looks the others gave him as he ran to a nearby custodian closet and stuffed himself inside. The smell of the closet nearly sent him running back outside. Yeah, yeah, this wasn't Dean's greatest moment, but he sucked it up as he waited for the duo's voices to disappear.

"Actually tonight I'm going to my hotel room and actually sleep for once," Dean heard Jey say. They were were to the closet he was hiding it. Dean bit the inside of his cheek to help calm himself down. "Hope you don't mind, Roman."

"Nah, it's fine. Maybe Jimmy can join me," Roman suggested. Their voices grew quieter until Dean could no longer hear them. He let out a loud sigh and groaned, pushing his hair back. 

_Why did yesterday have to happen?_

* * *

_Now **this**  was going to be very interesting._

_Earlier, just as the show was about to end, Stephanie delivered the news that shocked the two men. Both were main eventing with Brock Lesnar at Fastlane._

_Dean wanted to run around backstage, and scream **"Hell yeah!"** but he settled with bouncing his leg. He was given yet another chance to be the owner of the World Heavyweight Championship. He had come so close too many times: Elimination Chamber, Money in the Bank, Survivor Series, and the Royal Rumble. All times he had failed, but this time-_

**_This time the stakes were higher._ **

_Dean had fought Roman for the title before, at Survivor Series. He wasn't worried about ruining their friendship then. But this time main eventing Wrestlemania for the chance to win the championship was the prize._

_He knew it was silly to worry about Roman putting their friendship aside to get a chance to win back the title, but-_

_But was it silly?_

_"You okay?" Dean looked up from the floor and saw Roman walking in the room. There was a hint of worry in his eyes that relaxed him._

_But-_

_"Yeah, just tired. Excited too."_

_They hadn't talked about the announcement yet. Was it because Dean had nothing to worry about?_

_"Same here."_

_Dean scooted in order to allow Roman to sit next to him. Roman drank his water, and Dean just listened to the area. He could hear the workers dragging their items around and mumbling. Their voices were too low to make out what they were saying._

_"Why are you so quiet?" Roman asked, in order to break the silence, "I hate it when you get like this."_

_"It's stupid," Dean said, shrugging._

_"I don't care."_

_Dean glanced at Roman and contemplated on whether or not to actually say what was on his mind. When The Shield broke up, Dean's heart had been shattered. He had trusted Seth, and all it took was the promise of gold around his waist for Seth to stab him in the back with a chair. Trust was dead to him._

_Through all that,_ _Roman had stuck by him and picked up his broken pieces, not caring about the cuts he would receive. Overtime, Roman returned Dean's pieces until he felt complete again. Dean needed him more than he's ever needed anyone in his life. If Roman betrayed Dean, he wasn't sure how he would ever be feel whole again._

_But how could Dean ever tell Roman that? This sentiment was borderline dangerous, obsessive_ –

_Affection._

_After a long moment of silence, Roman scoffed and shook his head,_ _"Let me guess. You're worried I'm going to turn on you."_

_When Dean said nothing, Roman stood up and grabbed his bag._

_"Unbelievable," Roman fumed._ _The last thing Dean wanted to do was anger Roman. Dean grabbed the strap of Roman bag in an attempt to get him to stay._

_"Wait," Roman shoved Dean's hand away, which prompted Dean to grab his arm, "Damn it, Roman, listen to me!"_

_Roman turned around so fast, Dean nearly ran into him. He jabbed his finger on Dean's chest._

_"No, you listen to me, Dean Ambrose," Roman said, trying his best not to yell, "The fact that you think I would ever be like Seth is insulting. I have been there for you when you were at your lowest, and you don't even trust me?"_

_Dean gaped at Roman, his words trapped in his throat. This only seem to frustrate Roman even more._

_"Fucking say something!" Roman shouted._

**_This sentiment was borderline affection._ **

_Shakingly, Dean grabbed Roman's hair and pulled him into a kiss. He was prepared for Roman to push him aside and shout all kinds of vulgarities at him. However, all Dean could feel was Roman stiffen up._

_That's what made Dean realize exactly what he was doing and pull away. Roman's face was unreadable._

_"Shit, shit. Roman, I'm sorry, I don't what came over me, I-"_

_"I have to go."_

_With that, Roman turned away from Dean and made his way out of the room, l_ _eaving Dean alone with his thoughts._

* * *

 

Now, Dean was hiding in smelly closet in order to avoid Roman. There was no question that the way he was acting was stupid, but he was afraid of what Roman might say to him. Actually, he was worried that Roman would  **never**  speak to him again. 

Dean couldn't bear to lose him. 

He hid his forehead on his knees. The kiss meant nothing to him. It wasn't as if Dean had feelings for his friend. Sure, Roman was handsome and amazing, but...they were best friends. What would the world think if they ever became more than that?

If Dean didn't have to worry about how that would affect his job, was it possible he might...feel something for Roman?

His phone vibrated, and Dean's heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was from.

**Roman:**   _We need to talk_

**Roman:** _Come to the locker room_

* * *

 

As Dean approached the locker room, his heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest and run away. Part of him wanted to do just that. But it was now or never.

Roman was leaning against the wall, typing something on his phone. Dean cleared his voice in order to get his friend's attention and waved sheepishly.

The Samoan opened his mouth to speak, but Dean quickly cut him off, "Now, before you say anything, I have to say I have no idea what came over me last night. You were angry, and I didn't know what to do, and-"

Dean sighed and looked away from his best friend. 

"Just...please don't stop talking to me."

He had to admit, his plea sounded a bit pathetic, but he couldn't care less about that at the moment. Roman, slowly, approached Dean.

"Dean, you're one of the most important people in my life. We've fought the world standing back to back. It was...a bit weird what happened last night, but you're my best friend. The last thing I want is to lose you. So, if you feel something for me...just know I'm not going to stop being there for you." 

Roman held out his arms, inviting Dean in, which Dean quickly accept. His heart was beating rapidly once again.

"If I had to be honest, I don't even know what I'm feeling," Dean mumbled, "I think it's hatred. I hate you, Roman Reigns, for being the best person on this horrible, horrible planet."

They both laughed and held each other for a while longer.

Dean wished they could stay like this forever. 


End file.
